This invention relates to sensors and, more particularly, to a liquid level sensor.
Conventional sensing devices for use in sensing the liquid level in fuel tanks include a pickup tube and a return tube positioned adjacent a float. The conventional float is fully exposed to the contents of the tank and, in the case of vehicles, is subject to wild fluctuations in the liquid level of the tank due to shaking of the tank as the vehicle drives over rough terrain. The exposed float is also subject to interference by any debris that might be floating within the tank. Moreover, the exposed pickup and return tubes, as well as the float, may become damaged by contact with the tank opening when the sensing device is installed within the tank.
In accordance with the invention, a liquid level sensor is provided that comprises an integral housing including therein a pickup tube, a return tube and a float cavity with a float positioned therein. In a preferred embodiment, a sensing board is positioned within the float cavity for sensing movement of the float along the sensing board so as to determine the level of liquid within a tank.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved liquid level sensing device comprising an integral housing having a pickup cavity, a return cavity and a central cavity with a float positioned therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved liquid level sensing device that is not subject to wild fluctuations in the liquid level due to movement, for example, as a vehicle drives over rough terrain.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved liquid level sensing device that is not subject to interference by debris that may be floating within a tank.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved liquid level sensing device that is not likely to be damaged by contact with a tank opening when the sensing device is installed within the tank.
The subject matter of the present invention is particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the concluding portion of this specification. However, both the organization and method of operation, together with further advantages and objects thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken in connection with accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters refer to like elements.